The purpose of this project is to analyze efforts by the tobacco industry to influence tobacco control policies in selected countries, regions and globally primarily using industry documents located at Guildford, UK. The project will compile country profiles of tobacco industry activities in 14 countries, and use these profiles to analyze: (a) transnational activities of the tobacco industry in relation to themes of global relevance; (b) efforts to influence public policy making; (c) efforts to influence the conduct, interpretation and dissemination of scientific research. This analysis will be used to draw conclusions about the links between globalization, the tobacco industry and policy influence, and to make recommendations on how to develop more effective tobacco control strategies and policies to improve public health. The project will locate and index tobacco industry documents relevant to these aims from the Guildford depository, and supplement them with web-based searches of the Minnesota documents. To facilitate the use of the Guildford documents by other investigators and the public, the physical copies of all Guildford documents obtained will be archived in the Contemporary Archives collection of The Wellcome Trust Library for the History and Understanding of Medicine. The digital copies of the documents will be located in the University of California San Francisco Library Tobacco Control Archives. The project will also host up to two visiting scholars each year to facilitate their use of the Guildford documents for research contributing to strengthening tobacco control policies and programs.